A Night at the Potters
by Purple2black
Summary: Harry comes home, late night after a  sort of  long trip and within an hour has to deal with all of his family members, even though he is exhausted. Good thing he missed them a lot, right? A one-shot of the life at Potters- mostly what the title says.


_**A/N: I hadn't thought I'd be posting a story so soon, but whaddaya know right? Anyhow this is a one-shot unlike the previous stories, but it is definitely connected to Breaking through and Enough. It's takes places after a few years of Enough. It's not required to read it, but check it out if you like this. Thanks in advance. Review and let me know hows everything goin in this one shot!**_

**A Night at the Potters**

2:23 a.m. Ginny knew because she was woken from her much needed sleep as the bed dipped down on the other side. Her sleepy eyes naturally just looked across at the clock first thing.

"Harry?" her voice rasped in the dark as she realized.

"Hey" he whispered back as he gathered the covers around them and shifted closer to her, "_Shit_, sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep, love." He placed a kiss on the back of her head.

She wasn't having any of that. "When did you get back?" she turned onto her back to be able to face him, disregarding the dark.

"About an hour ago" he mumbled, his eyes closed.

"I'll make you something" she began to get up, only to have his strong arm pull her back.

"Just stay, will you? I ate on my way here" and then after a pause added, "Just wanted to cuddle with my wife", with a slight smile forming and his eyes still closed.

"Alright" Ginny giggled in response at the same time finding it a little overwhelming. She put a hand out and began to stroke the tired lines that had begun to form on his forehead.

"Mmm" he sighed in acceptance, "I missed you. This has been the longest so far, hasn't it?"

"Yes" she pouted, "I bet it's only going to keep increasing", she folded her arms in defiance.

He leaned over and pulling her closer, pecked her cheek, "I'm sorry, love. I promise it won't increase. Four months is as far as it goes. And it won't be happening for a while. Forgive me?" he pleaded although his mouth held a hint of a smile.

"Four and half months" she glared at him in response. He just proceeded to kiss her near her ear, her throat, her shoulder, each time murmuring a _please._

She moaned, feeling her resolve break and then bit out, "Fine, but it's not fair!"

Harry only chuckled at that and spooned her again, "How are the boys?"

"They missed you even more."

"I missed them too. You don't think I should check on them, do you?"

"Heavens, no!" she replied quickly, "They've been up all day. Missed their naps and everything."

"Oh" Harry muttered, realizing that she had probably been up all day, tending to them and for how many days this had been going on. Knowing Ginny, she didn't like too much involvement from her parents, enjoying the independence she had to bring up her kids her way, paying equal attention to each of her children, a privilege she and her siblings didn't quite receive.

"Unfortunately" she continued, "they have your light sleeper gene trait. So I would really suggest you don't check on them as of yet." Ginny in general, was a deep sleeper, but she would really like to meet someone who has three _boys_, one at his growing age of ten and two under the age of four _and _be able to get good night's sleep. Every day.

"Whatever you say, love" he replied.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I invited Astoria along with the other girls for this Friday" remarking about the get-together Ginny had along with her girlfriends once every month at their house, The Grimmauld Place. Her get-together included of course Hermione, Luna, Hannah, Fleur, Abigail, Angelina, Padma, Parvati (if they were around and if their husbands allowed) and her Harpies team members.

"Greengrass?"

"Malfoy now, remember?" Ginny reminded him of the marriage union of Draco Malfoy to Astoria Greengrass, which had occurred half a year ago.

"Oh right. I had forgotten."

"So? Is it ok?" she asked.

"I hope Malfoy isn't going to come along as well." Sometimes the husbands of the women came along to hang out with Harry, which he didn't mind at all. Usually.

"As if" Ginny laughed finding the idea of Harry having to entertain Draco Malfoy at their home ridiculously funny.

"Then I'm good. You can have anybody over. No need to ask even. Might I ask though, what brought this? I hadn't known you were friendly with her."

"Oh, I just met her a few days back, when I was shopping at the Diagon Alley, along with the boys. She seemed to get along really well with the kids. She looked like she could use a friend."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy keeps minimal contact with the rest of the world. His wife, paying for his mistakes", he said with irritation in his voice.

"See you're not the only one who can be savior" Ginny grinned at him.

"Yeah, I'm seeing that I've rubbed off on you quite a bit. Anyway, it's a good thing you did. I love you" he couldn't help adding.

"Mmm" she put a hand on his mouth "haven't heard that in four months."

"Four and half months" he mocked although he took her hand and kissed it, "and you're forgetting the times I'd write it to you or I'd patronus it a few times" he teased her, his arms tightening around her.

"Oh yeah. Something like this_. K I'm going to set out on a death mission. The food here sucks. By the way, I love you. _Yeah, real romantic" she rolled her eyes.

Harry wanted to pull her in and _show _her just how much he loved her but he worried she was too tired for it. Swallowing up his urge he shushed her and lovingly pushed her into going back to sleep, even though it had pleased him to no end that him coming back had made her forget about sleeping.

* * *

Alas, as they were both about fifteen to twenty minutes into their slumber, were woken up by an uncomfortable wail sounding from the baby monitor perched on the end table on Ginny's side of the bed. Both of them jolted awake, although Ginny with more practise and awareness than Harry.

"That's Albus" she mumbled as she began to get up.

Harry with much effort and will, put a hand to her stomach stopping her.

"Let me. If he's hungry, I'll bring him to you."

Ginny could only smile at him gratefully. Ginny knew Harry didn't like missing out on being there for his children. He wasn't overly fatherly but he did give them enough attention. Enough to make her sure that he'd end up being the cooler parent when they grow up.

* * *

Harry quietly entered the nursery and crept up to the crib where his younger son lay. Four and half months brought a lot of change in a baby who was not even a year old. Little nine-month old Albus had a thicker tuft of raven, soft hair on his head.

"Hello, little man" Harry greeted his child as he lifted him up, "look who's bigger now!" he baby-talked to his son.

Once Albus' watery emerald eyes stopped on Harry he began grinning in his gummy way. Harry very much doubted, Albus recognized who he was, nevertheless his son's smile pleased him all the same.

"Now what has gotten us so cry-e, hmm?" he scrunched his face and held his son in front of him, observing him. As if understanding, Albus' round face frowned and gave out another single wail.

"Is it the nappy? I bet it is" Harry turned the kid around in his arms and took a slight whiff at his diapered bottom and quickly reeled back, "Yup, definitely the nappy!" he confirmed to himself.

Holding his breath, he took Albus to the changing station he and Ginny had set up in the nursery.

"Now we can't have a dirty baby, can we?" he smiled at his child, who only wiggled his pudgy arms and legs in response. Harry removed the flaps of the dirty diaper and levitated it to the flowery garbage bin on the side and then proceeded to use baby powder to avoid nappy rashes before putting a clean one on him.

"All done!" he exclaimed as he inserted the flaps, "Now no one can call little Al a dirty boy, yeah?"

Just as he was about to lift Albus in his arms again, he heard a small, sleepy yet quite audible voice, "Daddy?"

Harry turned to see his older son, James standing on his crib cum bed, rubbing his eyes clear. James would be turning three very soon and much to Ginny's dismay, already wanted to sleep on a bed. The bars on a crib provided very less freedom to notorious James and after several tantrums; Harry decided to build him something that was in-between. Of course James didn't know that though.

Yes, Harry and Ginny's first-born had been one difficult child. He was a demanding and stubborn child. He'd shown this feat the moment he had arrived in the world. Nothing anyone said or did quieted the little baby down. He quit crying only when he thought was suitable for him. Little James had also caused a lot of friction between Harry and Ginny as a couple. To salvage the relationship Harry had begun staying home more to help Ginny, understanding that the boy needed both of his parents around. He was making for the absence at work only now, by going on lengthy trips. Although a lot of time and energy had been invested on James, he was through and through a Weasley, down to his looks with his thick red hair, freckles, lanky features and brown eyes. He was only a Potter by name. Now that James, was on his feet, would cover point A to point B only by running, skipping the walking lesson completely and going straight into the sprinting phase, breaking things on the way, tripping on things (but grinning as he got up) and throwing his food around. Ginny claimed it a punishment for wanting a child so early into their marriage.

Once Albus was born, things had cooled down a lot, much to his parents' surprise. Albus Severus Potter was if anything, a complete opposite of James Sirius Potter. Well, for one thing he looked just like Harry with his raven hair, his almond shaped emerald eyes and pale skin. For another thing he was a calm baby and carried a quietness that Ginny remarked resembled Harry's. Albus had emerged into the world, not crying but just a little dazed, his emerald eyes flitting between both his parents and the healer. Harry had begun to feel a dread. He tried to swallow and looked at the healer in panic, "Wh-Why's he not making any noise?" his voice hoarse. At this the nurse giggled, already taken by Harry's innocent nature, "Oh Mr. Potter, not every baby comes out crying! It's perfectly normal."

Harry felt his need to panic, slowly fade and found he could breathe again, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! I assure you Mr. Potter, this baby is perfectly healthy. His vitals are completely normal. His breathing and heartbeat regular."

Also his arrival had gotten James a lot calmer too. It was almost as if two-year old James understood that the attention he usually received had to be shared now. There were times when he was told in Ginny's stern voice, "No Jamie. That belongs to Al," and he would wordlessly keep the object next to baby Albus and go find something else to wreck, even though he hardly used to register it when either Harry or Ginny ordered him. The only person he would remotely listen to somewhat was Teddy Lupin. But Teddy had gotten busy as soon as he'd turned 9. Harry had decided to get tutors for him to get ready for Hogwarts. To say that Teddy was excited about Hogwarts would be a huge understatement. Now that Teddy's attention was divided, it was up to James' parents to control him, but then as mentioned earlier, Albus happened. Harry would never ever admit it out loud, but Albus was a blessing in disguise.

Harry looked at his older son. His red hair stuck out in all directions and he held a stuffed dragon in one hand tightly. Probably a gift from his second favourite uncle, Charlie Weasley. Harry knew this because James had made an immensely misspelled list and shown it to Harry. "Unca Gorg" had made it to number one on the list. Harry had found it particularly funny that Ron had never made the cut. He wasn't on the list. But later had understood that James didn't see Hermione and Ron as aunt and uncle but more as second parents since firstly Harry had appointed them godparents long before James was born and secondly because both Ron and Hermione treated him so, since they didn't have a child until only 6 months ago. Harry never talked to them about it, but he was quite sure that they both had decided to wait until they were well into their careers. Little Rose, although three months younger than Albus was already 3-5 steps ahead of Albus. She could already turn on her back, smile at her parents and hold her own milk bottle to feed herself. Not that Albus didn't smile, but with his glazed sight, Harry very much doubted that Al could tell Harry apart from say, Tom Riddle.

"Hey Jamie, what are you doing up?"

"Daddy!" he outstretched his arms, a motion which meant he wanted to be carried, once he realized it was in fact his daddy.

"James, you should get back to sleep" he cast a quick glance at Albus but nevertheless picked James up. He worried that the kids would create enough racket to wake Ginny up. Stubborn James wouldn't stop unless he got what he wanted anyway.

* * *

Ginny stretched sluggishly on the bed and sat up. She pushed the covers off her. She'd been woken twice in the same night. There was absolutely no way she would be able to go back to sleep now. She smiled when she thought about her husband tending to the children. Although what was taking him so long, she wondered and soon enough curiosity got the better of her and she decided to check out the nursery.

* * *

"Jamie" Harry called out to his son, whose head was on his shoulder. He motioned towards Albus still on the changing table, whilst trying to rock James to sleep, "Look, Al's awake too. Don't you think Al should be put to bed too?"

James made an incomprehensible noise and just tightened his hands around Harry. Harry sighed but still placed a kiss on James' head full of red hair. Well, Albus looked like he was having a gala time on the changing table anyway.

* * *

Ginny could feel her mouth curving into a fond smile of their own accord when she opened the door (that was charmed to never creak) to the nursery.

Harry was pacing back and forth the length of the room, with a tightly wound around him, James. Harry seemed to be humming an off-tune lullaby as well, while rubbing their older son's back. Ginny loved watching Harry with the kids. It marvelled her, the bond that the boys had with him at such young age, very different from what she had with them.

Her sights caught on Albus on the changing station and it didn't take her long to understand what might have happened.

"C'mon Al" she whispered, "Let's get you to bed." Albus only blinked sleepily at her. Once Albus was down she turned. Harry was smiling at her fondly. He had stopped pacing and seemed to be mouthing something.

_Is. He. Awake.?_

Ginny craned her neck to get a look at James behind his shoulder. She shook her head. Harry exhaled and with utmost care lowered their almost 3 year old onto his bed. The pair tiptoed out of the room, with Harry closing the door behind them. He looked across the corridor at the postered, closed door opposite the nursery. Ginny followed his glance and put her hand in Harry's affectionately, entwining her small fingers through his bigger ones and leaned into his arm. "He's going to be ok. Teddy's a big boy" she whispered.

Harry nodded and looked at her with a _what-now _look. She tugged on their intertwined hands and pulled him all the way down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry" she explained and began levitating food items out of cabinets and drawers. "Want something?" she asked Harry who eased into the counter chair.

"I guess I could eat now" he replied, his head resting on his arm.

"Alrightey" she began cracking eggs into a frying pan.

* * *

"Mmm...Thanks Gin" he pushed the plate away that he and Ginny had been eating from and leaned back into his chair, bringing his wife along who was settled on his lap sharing the food.

"Always" she muttered into his hair.

"So" he started as he tightened his arms around her stomach, loving how she felt in his arms for the umpteenth time. Since both her pregnancies she had filled out in _certain _areas which Harry found all the more attractive even though, Ginny would beg to differ. To Harry, she'd made the transition from a girl to a woman.

"Gin" he started as he realized something, "do you miss Quidditch?"

"Wait, what do you mean? I can play Quidditch anytime. I already play with you and Teddy often, if you haven't already noticed. Soon James will want to play too."

Harry shook his head, "I meant internationally."

"Oh" she understood, but put a hand under his chin and tipped his face up towards hers, "What brought this along, love?"

"I just" he fidgeted, "felt as if maybe...I 'unno...maybe you miss playing with the Harpies."

"And give this up?" she interjected and her eyes glanced up the stairs towards the nursery, "_Never _Harry. I'd always choose this."

When Harry didn't reply she continued, her tone softening, "What is it Harry?" she wiped the side of his mouth with her sleeve seemingly noticing remnants of the food on his face, "are you having another guilt trip?"

"Umm...sort of" he replied meekly, his head bowing.

"Well, stop!" she voiced aggressively, but not any less affectionately as she tugged on some of his hair strands lightly, through which she'd been running her fingers for a while. Harry sometimes truly believed she had an insane obsession with it, not to gloat or anything. "Harry don't you think if I were having second thoughts about anything at all, I would have said something? _C'mon_" she enunciated "you know me! I know what you're thinking, about James and how you feel as if you weren't there enough for him, even though you couldn't be more mistaken. But that didn't stop us before, we went ahead and had another child, didn't we? See, this is probably the only trait I got from Mum and its being a _mother, _Harry. It feels stupid to say it like this but, yeah, it's the truth. I love doing this! When I planned to get married to you, I knew what I was signing up for and the happiest that made me was that I would have children with you and you wanted them as _much _as I did. I do. So don't for a second think that I may be regretting this."

"I'm sorry" he breathed into her neck, "four and half months is a long time" he explained, "It makes me over think."

"I know" she murmured back, "And erm, just for the record, I expect more", she said.

"More?" he asked, his face a mask of confusion.

"Umm" the colour in her cheeks rising, "children" she whispered as she fingered his collar.

"Good. That makes me glad" he grinned up at her, his eyes twinkling.

"You don't suppose we should start practising, do you?" she asked mischievously.

"Thought you'd never ask" he got up, picking her up whilst she was still in his lap and zoomed up the stairs.

* * *

7:00 a.m. Harry groaned inwardly. His body had been trained to get up at this time, whatever is the hour he went to sleep at. Two hours of sleep was not fair. At least he'd gotten something out of it. He looked at his wife on the other side of the bed, her back towards him and her long red hair spilling on her pillow. He secretly hoped she'd never have the urge to cut it, as he scooted closer to her side and put an arm around her bare stomach.

"Hello" she muttered groggily.

He kissed her shoulder, "Did you sleep at all?"

"I think so" she scoffed lightly.

Harry deciding to take advantage of the fact that she was awake began inching his hand upwards slowly.

"Don't" she warned but didn't move a muscle to stop him, so he didn't.

"Harryyyy" she whined dragging his name out and began pulling the covers around her, ridding him of the covers too, securing it around her body, before sinking back in bed, "get clothed" she ordered.

"Why the heck?"

"You'll see"

Muttering a few curses under his breath he opted to pull on his boxers and trousers. Just as he was zipping up his trousers, the door banged open and in walked ten-year old, yellow haired Teddy Lupin.

"Harry!" he exclaimed although he didn't look as surprised, "You're home."

"Hello Teddy. How'd you know I was home?"

"Oh I saw your Auror boots downstairs" he shrugged as if it were that simple. Trust Teddy to be that observant.

"Ah but of course" Harry nodded, "how's the tutor?"

"Good" Teddy replied his answer seeming genuine, "although I'd still like to learn Defence from you."

"Yeah? Ok I guess. I'm going to be really free for a few days. So yeah, why not?"

"C'mon, Harry" Teddy griped as he took hold of Harry's wrist and began tugging him out of the room, "I want to eat!"

"Alright alright", Harry laughed "you go on downstairs. I shall follow in a bit."

As Teddy skipped out of the room, Harry pulled on a T-shirt and then bent over his bed, kissing his wife on the shoulder, murmured, "Meet you downstairs, love", to which she just groaned.

Then he left the room to get breakfast and face the rest of the day.

* * *

**_End Notes: K just for the record, I had no James bashing in mind if that's what you thought. I just wanted to show that not all is glorius at the Potters. So thats that. Review ppl and let me know how this was! Also I'm also well aware of how often i digress in this story. I just wanted to update at what's going on in the wizarding world-my apologies =|_**

**_Btw my next story may be a next generation one of the Potters, i have some plots in my mind, so keep half an eye out for that. _**

**_Thanks everyone again. _**


End file.
